Another Dish Served
by LotusScar22490
Summary: Allen Walker has just graduated from high school and is starting college, but needs a job. What happens when he applies at the local restaurant and is now working under the manager Kanda Yuu? YULLEN, Rated M for Later chapters, ,may have Mpreg, were not so sure yet!
1. Chapter 1 The Interview

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN DGM IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM! **

**WARNINGS: In later chapters there will be lemons, and maybe mpreg, were not sure yet!**

Chapter 1

_A cough rasped though the air, smoke billowing out of the now upside down vehicle. A boy who looked to be about the age of 9 slowly opened his eyes, looking around. '…where am I?' he thought to himself as he sat up, his head pounding immensely. With blurry vision he looked a few feet in front of him, and saw a gruesome sight. The man that had been watching him, loving him, was sticking half way out of the passenger window, the hood having gone through the front window and pinning his other half in the car itself. Blood trickling out of the older males mouth he coughed before uttering his last words, "A.. Allen, don't stop…keep walking… till the day… you… die…." The male rasped out then coughed even more, blood coming out of his mouth. The brown haired boy at the time was about to scream out when he felt something hit the back of his head, arms pick him up, and then everything turned black._

Silver eyes shot open as a young male sat up, gasping for breath as he looked around him, his eyes wide. Sweat gleamed from his body from yet another restless night sleep, bags under his eyes just to show how much he was exhausted. Calming down he ran his left hand through his white hair. Most nights were like this, he would dream, wake up, and have no memories of it whatsoever. Looking at his left arm he gripped it lightly, letting out a small sigh. He had no memory up to the point where the Lee's took him in, anything before that was lost to his mind.

He looked at his alarm clock and his eyes widened, "w-wah!" He said in a panic and fell off his bed, "I'll be late!" He practically screamed, getting up and ran around the apartment he was renting. He had a job interview at a local restaurant, which he needed really bad, being a college student he needed to find an income to support himself. Taking a quick shower he stepped out, looking in the mirror. He learned from interviews before his natural appearance veered employers away. His shocking pure white hair, reflective silver eyes and blood red scar lead them to think he was a rebel, and always turn him down. Drying his hair he pinned it back, putting on a wig cap and a short brown wig, making it stay in place with bobby pins. He then took some colored contacts and put them in, making his eyes brown. Having gone shopping, and with his best friend Lenalees help he was able to learn how to cover his scar with make-up, which he was able to successfully do. After that was all said and done he put on his interview suit and shoes, not even bothering to eat breakfast before he ran out the complex, hoping he could make it on time.

The place where the male was applying was a local restaurant, which was made of most tan and gray stones and was only a couple blocks away from where the white haired male lived. It was slightly old but had its own special feel. Red lanterns with cherry blossoms painted on the side hung outside in front of the stained glass doors, the interior consisted of smooth glass tables and walls decorated in Japanese nature, and a fountain in the middle of the diner most considered a wishing well.

A male of ocean blue hair and crystallized eyes paced back and forth near the fountain as for the diner hadn't open yet, but wanted to get the interview done with before opening the doors. He wore a white collared shirt and black yoga pants as his uniform, a golden hair tie that had diamond made into it held his hair back. On his wrist was a bracelet of sky blue beads with a silver lotus charm connected to it. Glaring at the entrance he sighed harshly, his patience running thin as he continued to pace within the diner. Seeing the building in his vision Allen let out a sigh of relief, having made it on time. Once he arrived he made sure his suit and everything else was perfect before walking through the doors, ready for the interview. He always loved this restaurant, it was so beautiful. He saw someone pacing around and smiled, "Hello, my name is Allen Walker and I'm here for an interview." He said cheerfully and friendly.

The feminine looking male shot a glare towards Allen, "Way to show up at the last second, Walker." He snarled in an emotionless yet dark tone, clearly not pleased that Allen wasn't there earlier. The man then sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he grumbled out, "Choose a table to sit at, is water of some need during the interview?" He asked, having dealt with extremely nervous and shy people before. "Water would be great, thank you." He said smiling. After running all the way here on a sunny day in a black suit his throat was very dry, so water sounded fantastic. He then chose one of the booths, sitting there and waited for the interview to start. He was nervous, but since this time he had taken proper precautions before coming, he felt like he could get the job.

The other male got Allen a glass of water, setting it down in front of Allen as he sat down across from him, "By the way, I'm Yu Kanda." He said as he grabbed a clipboard, ready for the interview. Even though he was pacing around earlier not a single hair moved out of place, and his outfit made him seem like he was the real business owner even though he wasn't. Allen nodded, "pleasure to meet you Kanda," He said with a smile. The ravenette handed Allen a piece of paper and pen, "I'm going to need you contact information as well as residence information. It's a safety precaution." Allen nodded, taking the paper and began to fill it out. So far, so good. Once it was filled he handed the paper back to him.

Taking the Paper Kanda put it under the other papers held on his clip board, "First question, what color do you think describes you personality wise?" He asked, his tone wasn't pleasing or reassuring, which usually bothered lots of other people he has interviewed. Allen noticed his tone but didn't let that bother him, probably a way to intimidate him, "I would say... red. It's a soothing color yet adds spice. I am gentle and nice, but I have my sarcastic moments as well." He explained honestly. It's better to be honest than try to sweeten it up, because it makes it look fake.

Kanda wrote down what the boy said, not even looking up at his paper and asked, "Alright, have you ever worked as a waiter or bust boy before?" Allen shook his head, "I haven't. I've recently graduated high school and I'm looking for a job near my apartment and college, and this looked promising." He replied. "This looked promising?" He asked faintly, not sure of how to make of what the boy said. Was he saying this looked easy? "It's a job just a couple blocks away from my house. I know it will be tough, but it's the closest job opening to my apartment. That's why it looked promising." He explained. The worst thing that could happen was miscommunication.

The male nodded slowly, "What are you majoring in?" he asked the younger, actually taking the time to look up at him this time. "I'm wanting to major in music." He said smiling. Music was everything to him, he loved the sounds, the melody, and most important the determination and emotion put into the music. Kanda nodded, "Would you ever play an instrument while working here at all?" He asked, more of an 'if' question. "If it was wanted of me I would. My instrument of choice is the Piano." He said, leaving out that he sang as well.

Scribbling down the answers he's gotten so far he asked, "Speak any Japanese?" "I know some. I can't speak it well, but I lived in Japan for a year with my Guardian, so I was able to pick up on some of it." He replied. He wondered how many more questions there would be. After that he set the clip board down and pen, looking at him straight in the eyes, "Leave. I'll call you if get the job." Allen blinked at the sudden command but nodded, standing up and smiled, "It was a pleasure to meet you Kanda, and I hope to see you again." He said and turned around, walking out of the restaurant. Letting out a sigh he walked home. He really hoped he would get the job.

Once the male was gone he took out his gray flip phone and called the owner, "Tiedoll, I just interviewed a young college boy. I will send you the information that I got from him." He told the old man, putting the papers in a safe place. He checked the time, seeing it was twenty minutes till they opened he unlocked the back doors of the diner and got a head start on the day.

**Yullen22490: Wooh! Finally done! I did all the editing and smoothing out the wrinkles so this took time! Well I hoped y'all enjoyed the first chapter, because my partner and I have many more twists and plans for this fic!**

**Crystalized-Soul: ****Note~ Hey readers! I hope the first chapter is interesting. I'm gonna say the hardest part is choosing a title for this story XD I find it cute, not sure why ^^"**

**And please, please, please review! We want to see of people like this, and were trying really hard to please you all! Even one word will make us happy! Well we hope to see you all in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2 Run Ins

Run ins

The notes he read were transferred smoothly onto the keys before him, the sound filling the empty room. Passion, sadness, and hope could be felt through the melody, the base notes he would hit harmonized, making the perfect sound. Allen knew how to sing this song, but sometimes he loved the play it on the piano alone, making it have a more peaceful approach. Feeling his phone vibrate he stopped playing, which sucked because he was right at his favorite part of _The Reluctant Heroes_, having about to reach the chorus section. He pulled out his phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, Walker?" Allen didn't recognize the voice, so he was slightly wary, "...yes, this is him." He said, gently closing the keys, picking up his sheet music and stood up. "This is Yu Kanda, from the restaurant. You got the job and I want you to come in today, work starts at nine." He said simply, "I will be giving you the uniform once you get here." Allen smiled brightly, this was fantastic news, "Really?!" He looked at the time, which it was 4:30 in the afternoon, so he had time to get homework done and get ready, "I'll be there!" Allen heard a sigh on the other line, "You'll only be working a few hours so I can tell you how things work. What is your college schedule so I know how to assign you a normal schedule?" Kanda asked in such a dull tone, he didn't exactly seem to care too much for this.

Allen smiled, "I have school till three, and practice the piano till 4:30 in the afternoon." He told the male as he exited the music building, the fresh, cool fall air gently blowing through his silvery white hair. He would have to put everything on when he got home. The male's facial expression was blank and stiff, he looked out the window and let out a sigh, "When do you go to bed usually?" He needed to make a work schedule for Allen ahead of time so he knew who comes in at what times. "Honestly, about midnight, maybe later." He said. In his spare time he loved to compose his own work, which lead him to staying up rather late to finish a melody. He nodded slowly at the answer he was given, he looked out one of the windows for a few moments before responding to boy. "Alright. You'll get your schedule once you get here. Any questions?"

"Nope! I'll be there at 9 sir!" He said smiling, almost at the apartment. "I'll see you then." The ravenette said before hanging up, needing to get back to work. Allen then hung up, placing his phone in his pocket. He would have to go to the store real quick to pick up ingredients so he could eat dinner then leave. The last thing he wanted was to be hungry on the job, let alone a job that serves food.

Time passed, which it was now around 6 o'clock, the sky mixed with a ray of colors as the sun set, making a perfect hue. Clouds were scattered along the sky, the warm rays from the sun reflecting off of them, making them glow. The air was warm and was quiet relaxing as it blew softly, as if lulling the area itself into sleep.

The male with ocean deep blue hair was on an hour break, and instead of relaxing like he was supposed to do he went to the store to get some things for the restaurant. He was used to being alone, but not busy with work and just walking into a store felt off to him. Allen was currently in the produce section, looking at some vegetables. He was in a rush, having ran into a friend he talked with them and now he was running behind on time. Once he chose his vegetables he went to run to the Deli to get some meat when he ran into someone, falling down and dropped everything he was carrying.

The last man Allen would want to run into looked down at him, the male above him glaring down at the other, "Watch where are you going!" He snapped in a dark tone. Looking down at the person that ran into him he noticed the individual had white hair, literally pure white, "Are you young or old?" He asked, feeling slightly curious about the other, but kept his tone and 'I hate everyone' mood up. Allen winced at the grip as he got pulled up, and looking up at Kanda he got his answer, his skin having no imperfections. Seeing it was Kanda he paled lightly, "Y-Young." He said quietly, praying that he didn't recognize his voice. "Are you albino?" He looked at him questioningly, his eyes avoided emotions as well as his voice.

Allen shook his head lightly, "N-No... It just changed when I was little..." He said kneeling down and began to pick up all he dropped, trying to avoid speaking loud or showing his face in being discovered. "You are talking chopping. You are afraid." He stated a bit confidently as he helped pick up a few things Allen dropped. The appearance was so strange to him, not sure what to think of it. Kanda handed him the things he had dropped. "Hm..." He sounded faintly before letting out a Che, "Don't let this ever happen again." The white haired boy nodded, standing back up and looking down he muttered, "I-I'm sorry."

The feminine looking male rolled his eyes and started to walk away, not even bothering to respond after that point. Allen looked at the ground, sighing in relief when he noticed that there was a cell phone on the ground. The other must have dropped it when he ran into him. Picking it up him turned around and ran up to Kanda, "W-Wait! You dropped something!" Kanda heard the yelling and looked back behind him before turning to face the male, not noticing he had dropped anything. Allen made a huge mistake by looking into the others eyes as he handed the cell phone to him, "You dropped this." he said, silver eyes reflecting the light as he looked into deep blue, his scar more noticeable now due to the light on his face, making his skin look even more pale.

Kanda blinked for a moment, taking his phone from the albino looking boy. "Your eyes are quite unique." He stated bluntly with no expression as he turned and started to walk away. Allen blinked at the sudden comment, "Thank you?" He said confused as the other male walked away. Kanda didn't even bother to look back, and just kept walking. Sighing Allen looked at the time and panicked, letting out a frustrated cry before grabbing all he needed. He really hoped he would make it on time, and he had no idea how day one of working as a waiter would be. All he could do was wait and see what fate had in store for him.

**Yullen22490:** **YAY! Another Chapter done~! WOAH! 6 followers, 3 favorites and 3 reviews, and it's been a day! We feel loved! QoQ So kudos to Renechanneko, Ern Estine 13642, and to our very first reviewer, Hanashi o Suru! You three along with the others that followed and favortited our story gave us the motivation to keep on going! And sorry if any of you hated the reluctant heroes refrence, I just love the sound of it on piano I had to mention it! And PLEASE REVIEW! That's like crack to us, we need it to keep writing~! Until we meet again, my dear readers!**

**Crystalized-Soul: ****Um. Not really, nothing more than I enjoy playing as Kanda and wonder how many people want mpreg.**

**She didn't have much to say xD So let us know in the reviews, Yes or no to Mpreg! The decision lies in your hands!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dining 101

Dining 101

Allen looked in the mirror a final time, making sure everything was perfect before going, especially after that run in at the store. Satisfied with his look he made sure that his left arm wouldn't show. No matter what he did, even playing the piano, he always had it covered. Seeing that it was almost 9 he walked out the door, feeling nervous as ever. He just prayed that Kanda didn't recognize his voice, if he did his job would be gone.

The restaurant wasn't busy, due to it being a week day and late in the evening, the Japanese lanterns set a small romantic light for all to see, light illuminating the place. With there being hardly any customers it was the perfect time for trainees. Kanda checked the time, seeing it was about ten till nine. He would be very disappointed if the kid came late. In the end Allen walked in five minutes early, looking around but saw no one in sight, "Hello?" He asked as he looked around, wondering where everyone was. Suddenly there was a loud shatter of glass, the calm atmosphere completely disappearing when he heard a shout from the kitchen, and went to check it out, "No! Those were limited edition!" Kanda shouted angrily as the woman standing near the glass started to cry. "I-i'm sorry...I-i didn't m-mean to.." The black haired girl sobbed into her hands, not wanting to get fired yet again. The male was pissed, "Clean this up, now!"

The woman immediately jumped to her feet and ran to get the broom, tears still streamed down her face. Allen walked over and knelt down, picking up some of the bigger pieces to help. He saw the girl return with a broom and smiled, "I picked up the big pieces, all that's left is to sweep it up." He said kindly. Miranda looked at Allen, noticing that she hadn't seen the male before she asked. "Are you the new waiter?" Allen smiled and nodded, "Yes, my name is Allen. What's yours?" He asked as he threw away the big pieces. "M-miranda..." She answered as she swept up the rest of the shards, throwing them away. She then looked at her boss, tears filled her eyes due to her fear of him. "A-am I getting f-fired?" She asked weakly. 

With a frustrated sigh the male shook his head, "No, you are not fired. Now I have to get more tea cups." He said, his voice harsh but had a small amount of softness to it. Only if you listened really hard you could hear it. Allen noticed though, and smiled lightly. So he did have a soft side… Shaking that thought he stood up and smiled, "Allen Walker, reporting for duty." He said. Kanda looked at him, glaring holes into the younger, "Don't worry about the other workers till training is over, after that I don't care what you do with them." He stated then pointed to the employee bathroom, "Your uniform is in there. I expect you to wear it here every day to try it on. I need to know if it fits well." He stated, now calming down a bit from the tea cup encounter.

Allen nodded, walking into the bathroom and looked at the uniform. Good, it was long sleeved and had white gloves. He put the clothes on carefully, making sure he didn't mess up his make-up and wig. Once it was on he looked in the mirror. Black, skinny dress pants and a gray vest, white sleeves coming down to the white gloves. He made sure his wig and makeup was ok before walking out. "Is this ok?" He asked, looking at Kanda, not knowing if he liked the uniform on him or not. The feminine looking male stared at him, "I don't care how you look in it. All I want to know is how it fits."

Allen nodded lightly, "It fits really nicely, its comfortable," He said, making sure the gloves were on all the way. The last thing he wanted was his arm to be exposed. Kanda nodded, "Alright. Tell me what you think you can do and handle here." He said, his attitude was like he was forced to do this, which technically he was since it was part of the job. "I think I can handle taking orders and serving." He said confidently. "How much can you hold?" He asked him as he didn't make eye contact anymore.

"I don't know. I have never done anything like this before." He told him honestly. "Come with me then." He said leading Allen into the back area of the kitchen. He was going to give him a silver tray and see how much Allen could hold.

Allen followed, wondering what he was going to do. He had no idea how this worked, so he was hoping for the best. Once they got there Kanda grabbed the serving platter and commanded, "Hold one arm out." Allen did as he was told, holding out his right arm. Kanda turned his hand a bit and put the tray on his hand. "Balance." He stated, putting on a pot in the middle. Allen was able to balance that, looking at the pot then at Kanda. So far, so good. The ravenette put two smaller pots near the big one, making the weight on the tray uneven to see if Allen could handle that.

Allen had a tad bit of difficulty, but knowing he needed the job he was able to manage balancing the tray. "Try walking." The Japanese male commanded. Taking a deep breath Allen walked down and back. Luck must have been on his side since he didn't drop anything. Kanda watched him intensely, looking for any sort of unbalance and error, "Feeling any sort of struggle?" Allen focused on the feeling and shook his head, "no any that I feel." He said. Kanda nodded, looking at the time, "You won't be serving tonight. Tomorrow. Now, the owner will be here soon so I will go over the basic rules. You can set that stuff down." Allen nodded, setting the stuff down as told and looked back at him. "One, wash your hands before you touch anything. Two, no arguing with customers, their always right. Three, if you are going to touch anything on the wall make sure you have permission from either Tiedoll or I before using it. There is an upstairs and downstairs floor to this restaurant, so I will be telling you where you are working when you arrive. Hours six pm to eleven pm, do I make myself clear?" He asked, looking down at the younger.

Allen nodded lightly, "I hear you loud and clear." He said, feeling determined not to be intimidated by the elder, brown eyes looking into deep blue. Kanda stared at him for a moment before looking away, "Come on." He said, leaving the room to walk into the dining area, waiting for the old man to show up. Allen looked around as they just sat there silently, what were they waiting for? After five minutes an old man with gray hair entered the restaurant. The samurai looked at the newbie, "That is Tiedoll. He is my grandfather and owner of the restaurant. You will be talking to him." Allen nodded lightly, standing up and bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you." He said politely.

Tiedoll looked at them and smiled, "Hello Yu, hello Allen? I did get your name right didn't I?"

Allen nodded, "Yes, you got my name right." He said with a smile. Tiedoll smiled, happy he remembered the boy's name, "Can you choose a table near the windows please? I want to talk to my grandson for a minute." Allen nodded, "of course!" He said smiling and went to sit down.

The old man smiled and looked at his grandson, "He seems pleasant. What do you think of him Yu?" He asked in a sweet and soft tone. The samurai only rolled his eyes, "You say that about everyone." He claimed. "You can't even say I'm pleasant because you know it's not true."

Tiedoll let out a long sigh, "I know you aren't accepting but please try. I'll be back to talk to you in a little." He smiled then went to sit across from the newbie. He was a very kind gentle hearted man, making it hard to believe he had any relation to Kanda. "I hope you like working here, it isn't so bad once you know what you are doing." Allen smiled and nodded, "I can tell already this is a nice place. I'm very happy I got the job here." He said smiling. He smiles back kindly, "I'm sorry if Yu seems mean at all. He is better once you get to know him." Allen nodded, determination in his eyes, "don't worry, I can handle him." He said. "Is there anything you want to know? I'll tell you certain things but anything you really want?" Tiedoll asked, wanting to make sure that the younger got the wraps and felt comfortable. Allen looked over at Kanda, then back at Tiedoll, "I don't have any questions." He muttered.

"Okay. Well I'm Tiedoll as you already know, and I like painting and drawing. Yu over there usually avoids people but he loves swords. He can talk about his Mugen all day." He said with a chuckle. "Really?" The younger asked surprised. The old man nodded, "Yu loves swords, flowers and dragons. He named his sword he got when he was about seven Mugen. I don't remember why." He said, thinking hard to remember. Allen smiled, "at least we have one thing in common." Hearing this the elder man smiled, "I was actually hoping you'd reach out to Yu. You seem like a very nice kid and Kanda needs some friends...do you think you could try to be his friend?" He asked with a hopeful tone.

Allen looked at Kanda, and looked back at Tiedoll, he didn't know if he could, but the old man was so kind, he didn't want to turn him down like that, "I can try my best sir." He said smiling. "It's okay if Yu is too stubborn for you to be friends. I'll just be happy you tried. "He was so sweet as he spoke, showing how much he loved his grandson. Allen smiled gently and nodded, "I won't fail you, or give up." Even though he wouldn't try on his own, he could tell Tiedoll wanted the best for his grandson.

That made Tiedoll smile widely, "Is there anything you want to know about Yu? It might help with being his friend." Allen thought for a moment, then shook his head, "I'll find things out when I try to be friends, I don't think he would like it if I was told by someone else." He explained politely. Tiedoll liked the way the boy thought. "I should be off then. I think I'd be best if I talk to Yu later rather than during work. It was nice meeting you." Allen smiled and stood up, bowing to him, "it was a pleasure meeting you sir." As the elder was walking off he turned around and looked at him, "Oh, if Yu ever gets mad at you don't try talking to him. It sometimes makes it worse." Tiedoll added as a tip before leaving. Allen nodded, "I'll remember those words." He said and sighed. What has he gotten himself into?

**Yullen22490: IM SO SORRY! This would have been up yesterday but I had a anime moment, and spent the whole time watching anime instead, aka, NORAGAMI! I love that show! But when I write the Allen moments and add details to the story I cant help but imagine Shion before he a affected by the bee as the way Allen looks with the brown wig and eye contacts xD their both just so adorable! So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and ill try not to get sucked into any more anime so we can type!**

**Crystallized-Soul: Hehe, I hope I play a good enough Tiedoll. I am having a party so we may not update tomorrow or sunday. All depends. I just want to let you all know ^w^**

**YLN22490: That reminds me I'm having a slumber party tonight so the next update will probably be Monday! And I love the abbreviation I just did with my pen name, makes it like some vocaloids! XD Well It seems everyone who reviewed likes Mpreg, so it will probably be in there! PLEASE REVIEW WE LOVE YOU ALL! **


	4. Notice, PLEASE READ

Hello~! Yullen22490 to let you all know we are coming up with more ideas for the Fanfic! We have been really busy lately, Crystallized-Soul has been having state tests and Ive been busy with school as well, but we wanted to let the fans know that this fic is not abandoned and we will try to update asap! Thank you for all your love and support~!


End file.
